Denied
by snugglemi
Summary: Featuring a Capture the Flag game, a really sleepy and annoyed Nico, and his favourite doctor. Solangelo one-shot


**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and friends.**

 **Headcanon by sadgaywerewolf:** Nico sort of accidently teaming up with apollo's cabin during capture the flag and he gets into it, you know, but every time he's about to bust out some shadow magic, there's will solace narrowing his eyes and coughing meaningfully and nico just sort of puts his hand down and sulks a bit.

 **A/N:** I just kind of decided to continue with more moments instead of ending it :P

 **Denied**

 **Nico's PoV**

I didn't really know how it happened. I mean, one moment I was cuddling into Will's side during dinnertime at the pavilion, and the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Will, having somehow signed on to Apollo cabin's side for that day's Capture the Flag game, alongside Demeter cabin, Iris Cabin, the depleted Hermes cabin(not that people were sad, just that more demigods were claimed), Hypnos cabin and lastly, Aphrodite cabin. Last night, all I recalled was that at the time, my head had felt so heavy and I had rested it on Will's shoulder. My world was quickly fading to black and it was all I could do to not fall asleep right there and then. Just as my eyelids started to droop ever so slightly, I began to feel someone tapping my shoulder lightly. I recalled whining "leave me aloneeee." Then, I think I heard someone call my name? Feeling a sudden panic overcome me, I shot upright...or tried to, falling over and landing on the floor, shouting 'Yes Sir!" That was the last thing I remembered before Morpheus claimed me into his realm.

 **Will's PoV**

Sitting at Apollo cabin's table during dinnertime at the pavilion, I ate my dinner slowly, feeling a pleasant warmth tucked into my side. Nico was always ever so lonely at Hades cabin's table during mealtime until I sought permission from Chiron for him to join me at Apollo cabin's table. Nowadays, all he did during mealtimes was cuddle into me and eat, or take naps. But honestly, I didn't mind, and I did feel honored that he trusted me enough to fall asleep on me. Ever since that ridiculous situation where he had been trapped in a jar by those two buffoons, he had the occasional nightmare about being in that jar, but dying in there.

But I digress.

He had been steadily falling asleep on my shoulder when Chiron began to announce that we would be conducting Capture the Flag games tomorrow...which was today. Of course, the cabins began to chatter and plot, forming and breaking alliances over sodas and juice. Trading and giving up privileges such as early bath times, sentry duties and whatnot. Soon, I began to tap Nico lightly on his shoulder. Being the adorably cute boyfriend that he was, Nico began to whine quietly "Leave me aloneeee." Then, I said "Nicooo, it's time to decide your side for Capture the Flag tomorrow. Will you be on Apollo cabin's side?"

Suddenly, I felt him tense, before he shot upright, falling onto the floor, shouting "YES SIR!" to the amusement of the gathered campers. Walking over to him in concern, I crouched down….and heard him snore. Snorting, I shouted to the gathered campers "He's alright folks, move away please." Light laughter began to break out. Ignoring the annoying coos of Aphrodite's cabin, I gathered Nico into my arms and walked slowly to his cabin, carrying him bridal style.

Walking into his cabin, I laid him down gently onto his bed. Kneeling down to kiss his forehead, I whispered "You silly idiot. I'll wake you up in time for the games tomorrow." Turning on my heel, I strode out.

~Line Break~

When dawn broke, I had tried shaking him awake, but he slept like the dead. After eating breakfast, I came back and tried again, but he only muttered irritably before thrusting his hand out. A solid obsidian wall appeared, blocking me off.

Well, it was definitely time to break out the cavalry. I got Hephaestus cabin to drill a hole into the wall at the other side of Nico's bed, large enough for me to stick my head in, and face Nico, shouting "NICO!"

 **Nico's PoV**

I had been having the most pleasant dream when suddenly I saw Will's head floating above me. Shocked, I sat upright, banging into his forehead with a loud thump. "Owww….why is your head floating above me? Why did you wake me up anyway, Will, you know I love sleeping in." Rubbing my eyes, I heard While talking about a Capture the Flag game in ten minutes' time….wait ten minutes' _time?!_ I turned, and smacked my head against a solid obsidian wall. I thrust my fist out, sinking the wall into the ground as Will walked into my cabin.

"About time, Death Boy. Waking you up is _damn nigh impossible_." I grumbled as he continued. "You accidently volunteered to fight for my side by the way…..with **no privileges gained**. My brain rebooting, I recalled the events of last night, and started facepalming mentally. _I am such an idiot_.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Will snickered and said, "Yep, you're an idiot." Growling, I dragged on my armor hurriedly, racing out the cabin half-dressed, attracting the stares of bemused campers and various dryads.

Reaching the forest in time to prepare for the game and get into position, I saw Will walk up to me, informing me that I was assigned to offense with him. He also warned me not to use shadow travel, claiming that it was doctor's orders.

Taking a note out of Aphrodite cabin's book, I turned, widened my eyes and whined. "Please Will, you know how much it makes me happpy rightt?" Unfortunately, it was to no avail. Will's only reaction was to flick my ear and walk away.

~Line break~

As the game progressed, I began to slip away from Will. Feeling safe, I called the shadows to me. Suddenly, I heard _him_.

"Hem-hem" Turning to see him narrow his eyes, I did the only mature thing I could think of at the time. I put my hand down and began to sulk. Stuck my lower lip out and pouted. Will never really liked me using my powers over the shadows, always taxed me considerably and even had the added danger of making me fade if I overused it. Still, _what was life without a little risk._

Still pouting, I looked him in the eye, and whined. "You're such a spoilsport Will. Hmph!"

Will rolled his eyes and yelled "Doctor's orders. Better follow them, Death Boy."

"But they're a part of me. Its my body. My powers. Not yours!"

Will grinned. "Objections raised, considered, rejected. Consider yourself _denied_. Doctors do get to make decisions for their patients when they don't know any better, you know."

Shaking my head and walking away, I continued fighting, aiding my team in capturing the enemy team's flag. However, whenever I wanted to shadow-travel or command the shadows, Will always somehow appeared next to me or near me, warning me not to with a soft cough or a tap on the shoulder.

 _Every. Single. Damn. Time._

Seriously though, I was wondering who _really_ was the son of Hades. Me or him. It was as if he had some sort of internal radar warning him. Quickly, I gave up on using my powers, huffing in utter annoyance as Will flashed me a cocky smirk.

Eventually, our side won, courtesy of an Apollo camper's near suicidal dash for the flag.

Turning to hug Will tightly, I whispered "Sometimes I really hate doctor's orders. You're lucky I like the doctor." Will's breath tickled my ear. He leaned forward and replied, "Of course, Death Boy. The doctor's a hottie, and we all know you have a soft spot for hunks."

Burying my face in his neck, I blushed ferociously.

 **Percy's PoV**

Annabeth cooed slightly, before flushing as she noticed me gaping at her. _Annabeth never cooed like a daughter of Aphrodite._ She smiled and said"I wonder whether they realise how cute they are. I mean, they fit together perfectly. It's like a human jigsaw."

Seeing them start kissing rather heatedly, I groaned. "What's with the PDA. Gah! I get that they're a couple, but I swear, they're almost there to ripping each clothes off in the middle of the woods."

 **Nico's PoV**

Hands around Will's neck as our tongues clashed fiercely in a rough battle for dominance, I let out a heady groan. The world was beginning to fall away, blurring. The only thing that mattered in that moment was our lips, his wandering hands, and the blood rapidly migrating southwards. Feeling a warm hand squeeze my bum, I moaned into that kiss. It was tunnel vision in the most beautiful of ways.

Of course, the moment was interrupted, rather rudely I might add.

"Get a room, you two!"


End file.
